Out of Nowhere
by VacateSanity
Summary: ost Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was a womanizer and businessman who found no reason for love. Until he found it through the uncanny friendship of a career oriented Hermione Granger. And from there on the wizarding world is about to be surprised…
1. Enemies

Title: Out of Nowhere

Summary: Post Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was a womanizer and businessman who found no reason for love. Until he found it through the uncanny friendship of a career oriented Hermione Granger. And from there on the wizarding world is about to be surprised…

Chapter One

Enemies

"Don't give me that _bleeding _nonsense." Draco spat and hit the table with his hand.

The occupants in the room paused in terror, mouths instantly closed and pens clattered to the floor not to be retrieved until the air was clear once again. It was a known fact that Draco Malfoy was an arsehole, in business and pleasure. His anger could be overwhelming and it was yet to be conquered or deterred. On average three employees a week cried, fourteen persons were fired or threatened to be fired on a monthly basis and he had been receiving at least three lawsuits a week for improper, aggressive behavior that could be construed as "life threatening" (a term used on several occasions in writing, to which he enjoyed quoting). Two of these customary lawsuits were from the work place and sometimes one would be from a woman whom could not fathom why he had so easily disposed of her.

Of this he did not understand. It was always made blatantly clear that he only wished for an escort or someone to relieve certain carnal urges. Why they insisted on hoping for a chance to become something more was infuriating and sometimes _did _cause him to be unnecessarily cruel.

Such cruelty had helped him build his own business, Dragon Enterprise, to be the greatest wizarding company, second only to his father's, Malfoy Enterprise. It also made his employees extremely tense and worried.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but he refuses to succeed any more stock in his company. We've offered him various amounts of money and-"I don't bloody give a _flying fuck _what you've offered him if it hasn't worked. I want results and either you make that happen or _you _will suffer the consequences. This meeting is over! Get out." He snarled.

They all flung up and ran out of the room, almost pushing each other to get through the door. He sighed and pushed his fingers against his temples. He wasn't a patient man and he didn't take failure lightly. If he wanted something he got it. He would call up Mr. Deseon himself and _get _what he wanted through pleasant or unpleasant means-

"Please-you can't-don't-!" A voice, which sounded like his new secretary, screamed and suddenly the door was flung open.

The sight which greeted him was almost as horrifying as it was intriguing.

The girl-woman-was small, petite, with a slim body round in all the right places ending in revealed, slender legs with the smallest ankles he had ever seen. Long waist length hair of wild honey and caramel curls fell around tiny shoulders in almost comical disarray. She was not overtly magnificent or plain, but instead she looked like an old painting of a paradigm woman of royalty-pink lips, small nose and gorgeous eyes, round and filled with emotion.

Even standing there with her hair practically bursting like a volcano and her cheeks flushed she looked magnificent. She was wearing an old fashioned, gray skirt that fell down to just above her knees and looked a size too small, and a white collar shirt. Clutched in one hand was a long white doctor's coat and in the other was a small black purse.

Malfoy himself was a creature of poise and aesthetics, he enjoyed polished tastes and suits and polished women, but despite this woman's misgivings something about her untidiness was endearing.

"I need to talk to you immediately," She spat and stepped forward with both hands on her hips as if she owned the place.

That stance reminded him of someone but he shook the thought away, taking pleasure in the sober persona she was trying to enforce. She looked too motherly to be a hard ass, even though those pretty eyes were staring at him with enough fury to rip him apart like a wild cat.

Behind her his secretary stared with large blue eyes, her mouth a tight line and her lips quivering. He was sure she was about to cry.

"Oh Gods, sir! I didn't let her in! She just barged in past security somehow and I-I couldn't stop her sir, I'm so sorry!" She did cry.

"Ms. Vienna, enough! Who is this?" He barked at her not perturbed by tears. He had seen tears on many occasions and they were not of any consequence.

Ms. Vienna stumbled over her words as she cried.

"I-I didn't mean to sir, she-"

"I didn't ask you that! I _asked _you who this is? Can't you answer a basic question? And stop blubbering like a fool." He barked.

If anything she began to cry harder.

The woman in the doorway turned to his secretary and her eyes instantly softened to sympathy. She cooed over the crying woman and protectively put her in a motherly embrace scowling while she petted his secretary's shoulder.

"Stop yelling at her you _prick_. Obviously she's upset. I'm really sorry…Ms. Vienna right? I'm really sorry about barging past you like that, don't cry okay?"

Malfoy blinked at the woman in surprise and confusion. Did she just call _him _a _prick? _

"Stop…stop hugging her. Ms. Vienna…you're excused, leave us." Malfoy said roughly and instantly his secretary murmured something to the woman almost thankfully and left the room.

Once again that fierce look entered her large brown eyes and Malfoy was sure he had seen that look before. But shouldn't he remember a woman this gorgeous?

"Exactly who are you and what do you want?" Malfoy said and cursed himself. His voice was too damn soft and not as harsh as he intended.

"You really don't know who I am? We went to school together at Hogwarts, _Malfoy._" She said and the way she said it almost like a joke, that angry fire in her eyes, that infuriating cock of her head to the side as if she was daring him to do anything but make a fool of himself. It all reminded him of a small girl who had the audacity to punch him outside Hogwarts years ago…

"H-Hermione Gr-Granger? _Granger?" _He almost screeched at her in an uncomely manner.

And she just smirked, the fire in her eyes still paramount while her condescending smile pulled her lips up.

_Bloody hell that was hot. She was belittling him and it was hot. Gods-that's bloody Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and mudblood. Bloody hell. _

"Yes, Malfoy, Granger. And I'm not here to have you gawk or listen to you horribly verbally abuse your secretary whose fault this isn't by the way! I cast a slight glamour so no one would see me and she did try to stop me when one of your wards detected the spell so give her some slack you prick." She demanded pouting.

_That's the second time she called me prick and I'm somehow turned on by it. Bloody hell she's still a mudblood. Please pick up your mouth, pick up your mouth from the floor and stop stuttering! Act like a Malfoy goddamn! _He cursed inwardly.

His eyes traveled to her mouth and then back to her face. He meant the action to be a sly act of flirtation but it was more desperate, as if he were searching to find some sort of unraveling clue of her deception. He blinked several times as he stared at her in disbelief and she cleared her throat with obvious annoyance. He shook his head lightly, cursing himself for acting like a prepubescent boy and cursing mudblood Granger for inciting such a reaction.

_I'm not a boy anymore. I'm not weak, I'm a man now, a Malfoy…_

"I'll decide what to do with my employees, Granger. Exactly why are you here? Avoiding my guards and wards?" He asked with newfound composure, pretending to flick dust casually off of his sleeves.

She paused and then pursed her lips, drawing herself ramrod straight.

"No. I'm here to discuss business. Particularly about your pharmaceutical company _New Dawn _and its current exorbitant prices! It is one of your companies isn't it?" She spat.

_Business, something I can deal with. _

"Yes, and a very profitable company, so why should I care, Granger, about its prices to its consumers if it brings in considerable profit?" He said deliberately and with a cocked eyebrow.

Her face became redder and he relished that she was becoming flustered. Served her right for coming in here unannounced and making him feel like a blundering fool for the first time in six years.

"Because-because it's wrong!" She finally blurted and then stomped her foot and clenched her hands into fists.

Malfoy laughed, openly and with true sincerity. He had never seen a woman due that before who was over the age of five, especially not wearing a rumpled suit and holding a doctor's coat. He wanted to take a picture of that little stomp and hang it on his wall.

"Is that your best argument? _"It's wrong" _and a cute little foot stomp?" He asked genuinely amused with her.

"I-that's not what I was going to say at first. I'm not usually so-well-shut up!" She spat.

He laughed even louder, putting both hands on the table to stabilize him, forgetting his ire entirely.

"I mean it! Shut up! St. Mungo's has a free clinic for orphans and victims of the war and many of them suffer from very old and powerful curses. New Dawn is the only pharmaceutical wizarding company with redroot potions, which constitute a lot of our ingredients to cure dark curses. It's a free clinic as I said so we don't have much money and we can't go anywhere else since no one else has the root and _stop laughing! This isn't funny, Malfoy!"_ She growled and stomped her heeled foot again to her own horror.

Malfoy laughed and clutched his stomach.

"Malfoy!"

"Alright, bloody hell, Granger." He said with a small smile.

He walked to his chair and sat down, trying to erase his mirth and giddiness from her previous display but failing. He grinned at her, his eyes traveling to that infamous right foot before coming back to her blushing face.

"Look, Malfoy, it's for a good cause. A very good cause. I'm sure there's a profitable arrangement that could be made to persuade you-"

"Dinner." He said abruptly, and then frowned at the words that slipped without warning from his mouth.

She stopped and blinked and looked at him guffawed.

"Dinner?"

"Go to dinner with me tonight to discuss it and I will consider whatever offer you propose." He said sincerely but absentmindedly, he was absorbed in enjoying the little creases beginning to gather around her mouth. She had one dimple, one pretty little dimple underneath the corner of her mouth and he wanted to kiss it.

_What the hell, Malfoy? She's a mudblood, she's bloody Granger! _

"I-I don't think we should. You have a…certain reputation and you know how horrible the press has been after the war around _me _and I'm sure they're probably the same around you and I don't feel like being in that sort of-"

"We'll go to a Muggle restaurant. You pick, no one will see us there, Granger." He said and grinned like a shark smelling blood.

She stopped speaking and then opened and closed her mouth in surprise.

"But-but I-"Then it's done. Pick you up at seven, then? Your place?" He asked charmingly and stood up to escort her to the door by her elbow.

She kept stuttering in confusion and he smiled at her with amusement. There was that dimple again, he wondered if she would let him kiss it, just lightly…

"Good day, Granger. Ms. Vienna, please escort Miss Granger to the door." He said politely and then closed the door softly after her.

Vienna looked at Hermione with large, luminous eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I've never seen him so polite to anyone before. Not his employees, not his friends, not his _girlfriends _even-what did you do to him?"

Draco Malfoy was pressed against the other side of the door, the same question in his head.

"Did I just invite a muggleborn to dinner? Granger to dinner? If the press sees this-bloody hell I'm ruined. Oh hell! Muggle restaurant! I just agreed to go to a Muggle restaurant bloody fuck, fuck, fuck-_what the hell just happened?" _He hissed out loud.

O o O o O o O o O

_Oh bloody hell. Bloody hell, bloody hell._

Draco Malfoy was a dashing man. He knew this because the instance he walked into a room feminine eyes turned towards him and blushes crept up their cheeks. He was tall, towering since he left Hogwarts, with a strong jaw and aquiline features one would find on carved statues. Gray eyes peered from beneath tumbling white-blond hair, slightly darker than the white of his father but just as straight and perfect, like silk.

He had a muscular, but thin frame and wide shoulders, a shape he had procured from a strict schedule of daily exercise and Muggle boxing lessons, which he received surreptitiously every day. Since Bellatrix terrorized his family during the war Malfoy had found that he would not always be able to rely on his wand and he felt comfortable knowing that he would be able to protect himself from now on even without it. It also gave him an envious physique that _Witch Weekly _would spend considerable pages on in several editions of their _"Wizarding World's Sexiest Man" _issues. Of which _he _had graced the covers of for four years in the six years since the end of the war and Hogwarts.

He also knew he was a dashing man, because he had dated gorgeous women, purebloods and royalty and models. He had never had to try to gain the attention of any woman before, and for several months now he had been bored. Restless, searching for a challenge that he had not yet overcome and didn't know where to find. Zaibini had smirked and made some inane comment about "settling down" to which Malfoy shook his head. No, that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't even want a relationship with a woman, what he wanted was-

Her.

She was wearing a white gown that flowed around her ankles and similar white shoes. Her hair was tamed and pulled back into a bun and his eyes trailed inevitably over the long neck and the swell of her breasts softly revealed in the round neckline. It was not extravagant, fairly casual in fact but she was still beautiful, moving with more grace then any pureblood woman he had ever seen. He wondered what she would look like in an evening gown and pearls. He wanted to buy some for her, string them along her neck and know that they were _his _and she was _his._

For the first time since he could remember he felt self conscious. He had always known he was attractive and he was smug, never worrying too much about what those around him would think of his clothes and appearance, because he _knew _he was physically attractive. But now he wondered. His hands brushed his gray slacks and crisp white oxford. He stood straighter in his seat, took small breaths and wondered if she liked the war he combed his hair today.

_Oh hell, she's turned me into a woman. I wonder if she worries about her appearance for me. Oh fuck. Oh hell what's going on? _

His bloody hands were perspiring! How _disgusting. _And his heart rate had elevated to a strange degree, every time he turned to look at Granger his stomach felt like it was being tickled. He wanted to leave or push her away from the table, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to keep her.

What the hell did that even mean-to keep her? Would she even let him?

"It's called a tax break. It's a Muggle concept the Wizengamot has assured me they will consider it during their next congregation." She said and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"It's a brilliant idea. If this is indeed passed I would consider donating the redroot, if that is what you want." Draco said watching her eat her salad.

She paused and looked at him hopefully with the first smile he had ever seen upon her face.

"I hope you do, I was hoping many other companies would consider donating as well! It would be very helpful. Kingsley-I mean, Minister Shacklebolt-has been helping us to find more funds within the Ministry itself to help repair the damage done after the war, but there's still a lot needed to be done." She said enthusiastically.

He nodded smiling softly and bent down to pretend to eat his soup but watched her eat instead.

She ate horribly. Her fingers were so elegant and delicate but she had no table etiquette. She hunched over her food, at least one elbow on the table, pushing the salad into her mouth like a shovel and then clapping her lips down like a steel trap. But instead of repulsion, which was his customary emotion among the uncultured, he found it once again endearing, prettily amusing.

And there was that dimple, winking in and out of existence as she chewed like a boy.

"Your table manners are horrible, Granger." He said suddenly and she looked up In surprise to see him watching her with a smirk.

She swallowed and frowned.

"I didn't ask your opinion!" She spat.

"You didn't marry him."

"What? Who?"

"The Weasel. I don't see any wedding ring-"Ah, well, we're just friends now." She said quickly and began piling food into her mouth again.

He moved forward intrigued.

"Why's that? I thought you two were born from one star or all that rot." He said waving his right hand flippantly.

"It didn't work out."

"Why? Wasn't good in bed?" He whispered.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

"That is none of your business! Why would you ask me such a low qu-"

"I'm just trying to understand how to stay in your good graces, Granger." He said without thinking.

She stopped eating finally and looked across the table at him, not saying a word. Her scrutiny made him feel…insecure once again and he smoothed out his oxford even though it was spelled not to wrinkle or be soiled. Her fork tapped lightly against her glass, small quick bursts of hummingbird energy that was beginning to bore into his brain.

"Can you stop that? I've tolerated you eating like a boar, but I cannot tolerate you tapping your glass like a child. And will you stop staring?" He barked.

Several Muggles turned to look at him and someone shushed him angrily.

"Shush me again and I'll have your hide, Muggle!" Draco spat out to them and his hand drifted to his wand.

Hermione grabbed his hand before it could continue and frowned at him with that _blasted _pensive look. He hated it at Hogwarts and he still hated it now. He wanted to throttle her and then have his way with her on the table.

"You have a quick temper, Mr. Malfoy." She said slowly and then her fingers slowly slid from his.

Before she could leave entirely he grasped onto the end of her fingers and she looked at him in surprise.

"And you seem to be able to quell it easily," He said with some wonder in his voice.

"Malfoy…"

"Call me, Draco."

She paused and then sighed.

"Draco…I think I should be getting back. I don't…entirely think this was about business." She said nervously.

He snickered.

"You seriously just figured that out, Granger? With that cursed intelligence and head of hair to hide all of it? Ah, well, I suppose you can't help it if you're a tad slower than the rest of us."

"Malfoy-"Draco."

"If I call you, Draco, you'd have to call me, Hermione and-"Yes Hermione?"

"You're really irritating. Let go of my hand and let's go."

"Why so soon?" He asked and stroked his thumb across her knuckles.

"You _know _why. Let's just keep this about business, okay? I-I don't understand why you're acting like this anyway."

"It's called flirting, Granger."

"I know what it's called! Now stop being irritatingly glib and let's go!"

"Now who has a quick temper? Going to stomp that right foot too?"

She stood up with his hand still in hers and he was sure he saw her right foot twitch. He chuckled.

"So-did you finally realize how horrible it would be to have freckled red headed children who eat like Weasels?" He asked and she did stomp her foot this time.

"_Draco, _let's go now."

"Ah," He said slowly standing up and raising his voice considerably, "So you want sex right now? Well whatever you want dear!" He said happily and she walked angrily forward, having to hold his hand since he refused to let it go.

And despite the strangeness of the situation that was the beginning of a clandestine friendship. A friendship not vocally acknowledged by either. For Hermione still did not realize what they had become and Malfoy was wishing for something more than what they were.

If the press had heard of this they would have been greatly interested and bombarded the career driven couple with questions and inquiries. Their respective friends and (on Draco's part) family would have been furious and suspicious and the wizarding community would watch in fascination as Death Eater and the Princess of the Golden Trio reconciled.

Fortunately for them both no one was aware or suspected them of such a relationship. Yet.


	2. Friends

Chapter Two

Friends

Hermione Granger did not like surprises. She was organized, she knew where all her pens were, how many there were and where every medical file was in her file cabinet. True her office was untidy and filled with books opened and piled haphazardly against the wall and across her desk, but she _knew _what to expect whenever she opened her door or began her morning routine.

And she did not expect Draco Malfoy to be sitting in her seat piling her work together into a neat pile. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk pulling across his face as he leaned back in her seat.

"Good morning, Granger." He said slyly. Her eyes widened and she quickly shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" She hissed.

He rolled his eyes.

"No, no one _saw me. _I'm still your dirty little secret, Granger."

He said spitefully.

"Oh-shut up! I told you to stop popping up over here. At least call me beforehand. You know I don't like unplanned events, besides I have a lot of work to do and-stop tidying my desk." She spat and slapped his hand away from more files.

"By the Gods, Granger. It's filthy in here! I was trying to help you. I know you're friends with the Weasleys but it doesn't mean you have to live like one, shacked in a small hole full of junk." She punched him hard and then pulled him out of the chair.

Her little frame was practically dwarfed by her wilder than usual hair and her white coat was crumpled. Desperately she pushed back her hair from her face and began to fill out paperwork refusing to pay him any attention. Draco hardly cared, he had played this hand before and instead sat across the desk and propped his feet up. She glared at him but returned to scribbling.

"So…when are we going to lunch today? Isn't your break sometime soon?" He asked.

"You know I take my lunches in here, Malfoy."

"You _used _to take your lunches in here but you take them with me now. Come on I'm tired of watching you write. I'm bloody hungry." She sighed and pushed her hair back again. "Okay, okay, let me finish this."

He would just keep pestering her until he got his way anyway, spoiled rat. He was the _one _distraction.

She usually didn't let anything interrupt her schedule. She had plans for the day, for every hour of the day and none of those plans involved spontaneity _except _for Draco Malfoy, who had become a strange friend in the past three months and enjoyed making sporadic unexpected appearances just to irritate her. He was annoying, quick tempered and sometimes frighteningly cruel, but a friend nonetheless. And somehow they had been able to keep their friendship discrete and away from the hungry eyes of the press. She wasn't sure how long that was going to last, especially since Malfoy was becoming increasingly tired of Muggle restaurants.

"Exactly what's wrong with Muggle restaurants, Malfoy?" She asked.

He looked around the small Italian restaurant around them, noting the still pictures on the walls, the flickering artificial fireplace and further from their table the line of Muggles waiting for open tables at the entrance. No magic, no underlying excitement or constant movement-it was so boring and uncomfortably simple.

"They're filled with Muggles." He said simply and she promptly hit him across the table. He rubbed his aching shoulder. She had hit him three times already in the same spot. Damn Granger.

"Ladies should not hit or eat with their elbows on the table."

"And human beings should not be so horribly prejudice." She replied back and resumed eating like a wild boar.

"I'm not prejudice, Granger."

"Just because you have not referred to me recently as a mudblood doesn't mean you're not prejudice." She said eyeing him with scolding look again.

He fidgeted in his seat and pursed his lips.

"I am sorry." He said suddenly after several minutes of silence.

She looked up from her spaghetti dumbstruck, a pile of noodles inches from her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh at her and without thinking (as was his habit around her) he reached out and wiped spaghetti sauce from the corner of her mouth with his finger. Her eyes widened even more.

"For-for what?"

"For calling you that. I don't feel that way anymore, Granger. You're an equal to me, even more than equal in some regards." He said quietly.

She nodded her head still confused.

"I forgive you, Draco. I forgave you a long time ago."

O o O o O o

He left right after lunch but reappeared sometime before she was beginning to leave for the day. This time he met her outside of St. Mungos, shrouded in a large black cloak and as still as death. She jumped in surprise when he lightly touched her arm and quicker than he could react she had brought out her wand and was pointing it at his throat.

"Granger it's me, damn it! Calm down your post traumatic stress from the war please before you kill your favorite Slytherin!"

She blinked and then put down her wand and suddenly hit him in the shoulder-in the same spot damn her.

"You scared me to death! And what're you doing here? Someone could see you-"

"Oh bugger that, like I care, Granger."

"Well _I _care. I told you, I really don't feel like having the press and everyone else down my neck right now." She spat and his lips twitched downwards in the beginning of a famous temper.

"So what? You want me to bloody hide all the fucking time, Hermione? You say I'm prejudice but _you're _the one who's prejudice. You can't even be seen with me because I come from a line of Death Eaters, right? Because I'll ruin your reputation! You bloody hypocrite-"

"Oh Gods, Draco that has nothing to do with it, you're overreacting-"

"Shut the fuck up, Granger and let me bleeding talk without you interrupting me for once! We've been friends for three months, how long do you want to play this game of hide the ex-Death Eater? _I'm _willing to confront my family and my friends who _will _consider me a blood traitor for this so why the hell can't you confront anyone? Whatever happened to that damn Gryffindor courage?"

She looked at him in shock, a red blush visible under the overhead street lamp.

Her mouth was twisted in confusion and there was that _damn _dimple again that always drove him mad. He still wanted her, if anything he wanted her more now but she was _infuriating. _She was embarrassed by _him _and it drove him to utter madness! Who would be embarrassed of Draco Malfoy? He was second at Hogwarts only to her; he was a pureblood, rich and exceedingly handsome so why did _she _treat him like he was nothing, like he was a soddin' embarrassment? He wanted to throttle her!

"Draco, I never meant-"

"Just-just forget it, Granger." He spat and apparated.

She stood there for another two minutes, wondering where the hell this little outburst came from.

OoOoO

Blaise Zaibini had known Draco since they were children. Their families were intertwined because they were two of the oldest pureblood families and because of this they inevitably had to mingle. Their personalities were extremely different. Blaise had been neutral during the war as was his family, Draco's had been heavily involved in the war and were branded Death Eaters. Draco had always possessed a deep rooted repulsion with muggleborns and lesser beings of wizarding society and Blaise Zaibini had no such prejudice. He was as willing to date a Miuggleborn as he was a pureblood. He had even dated several muggles at one point to the chagrin of his family. Although he still understood the duties concerning a man of his wealth, he just chose quite often not to obey them.

Suffice to say that they were both two different people of the same socioeconomic status (although Draco loved to mention that he was considerably wealthier). Blaise possessed a calm demeanor, silently smirking as all Slytherins seemed to be, but always polite and rarely had Malfoy ever seen his temper unrestrained. Draco of course had always been cruel, demanding and quick to judge. He only associated with purebloods and socialites; his anger was renown, his sneering contempt proudly displayed. But Zaibini knew that beneath that angry façade was a plethora of ranging emotions. Contempt for his father for letting them get mixed up with Voldemort, anger when reflecting on the spoiled weakness of his childhood self, a need to prove his worth to his father and the world. A desire to be the _best _and distant from others because he was afraid above all else that he would be exploited for his wealth and position and become someone weak again.

So while employees scurried from his office and objects flew crashing out through the door, Blaise knew that this temper could be quelled if only he could find the underlying cause of it.

He leaned against the secretary's desk and stared at the display with seeming apathy. He could hear Draco's loud barks and demands as he began throwing furniture at the remaining lawyers who eventually flew from the room as well.

Ms. Vienna was staring at the display with fear and she seemed desperate to make herself smaller, her pretty eyes glancing from the door to Blaise with trepidation. He smiled at her politely and with more suave than necessary.

"He'll calm down," He said.

"I hope he does," She muttered under her breath.

Blaise sighed and walked into his best friend's office. Everything was in disarray. The couch was overturned, several of the books were on the floor and one of the legs of the desk was broken. His hair was wild and his shirt was wrinkled, he was walking back and forth, muttering loudly to himself.

"Idiots, fools! They can't do one thing right! Goddamn!" He kicked the desk again and it whined in protest.

Draco was a neat creature. His office was usually impeccable as was his appearance, so to see his office in such disarray with his oxford crumpled and his hair disheveled was almost disconcerting for the Italian.

"Draco, calm down. What's the matter this time?"

"I told those idiots to get that woman to settle out of court and she refused. I made it known that they _will _make this happen."

"Draco, I meant what's _really _the matter? You've been…pleasant for the past couple of months." Blaise said.

"And? So bloody what? I don't like incompetency." "No you don't. But you do like taking your frustrations out on others. Is this about your father? I know he made another statement about muggleborns in the _Daily Prophet, _which could affect your image again, but I doubt they'll associate him with you as they used to-"

"It's not about my bloody father, Zaibini." He growled.

"Then what is it?"

The door opened and Blaise turned around hoping to quickly get rid of whoever had the audacity to come in unannounced before Draco's temper rose again. But he was surprised. Curly honey caramel hair, a white doctor's coat, large brown eyes-she looked familiar, almost like-

"Granger?" He squeaked. Draco looked from Blaise to Hermione in surprise and amusement.

"That's exactly how I felt when I first saw her," He said under his breath.

She looked at Blaise in surprise and then at Malfoy determinedly.

"Draco we need to talk." She said with both hands on her hips.

Blaise's eyes traveled from her small ankles back to the hidden bosom beneath her shut, then up to the small mouth. Draco growled at him, almost possessively, though Blaise was sure it had to have been a display of annoyance over Hermione's entrance.

"Leave, Zaibini." He barked and Blaise shrugged and walked slowly past Granger.

"Nice seeing you again, Hermione. You look lovely." He said with a small smirk and closed the door behind him.

Hermione frowned. It almost sounded like he was trying to flirt with her.

"Don't mind, Zaibini. Exactly why are you here? Another problem with New Dawn?" He asked mockingly.

"Draco-"Malfoy." He spat back. She twisted her lips in irritation.

"Malfoy, I just came to say I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about you, I was being selfish and thinking only about how I would be affected. I'm not embarrassed by you it's just-we weren't the best of friends at Hogwarts and we still have…entirely different perspectives and personalities and I didn't want to be bombarded by the press like I was right after the war and it's still strange to me that we're even friends. And-and yes I was worried about my reputation, and I'm sorry. It took me years to get where I am today, to be able to speak and have people finally listen and not take what I say for granted. So I'm sorry. I don't want to sneak around like this anymore, if you still want to be friends I mean…." She began to stutter.

He watched her coldly, his hands smoothing his hair back as he looked at her. _No I don't want to be friends you stupid bint. _ He wanted to yell at her.

That's what this whole argument was about for him anyway. He wanted to be more than friends, but he knew she didn't accept him and he was too afraid of rejection. He had promised himself since the war ended never to be a coward again, never to let anyone like Bellatrix had make him afraid. And Hermione Granger made him afraid, he was a coward around her. But she didn't know that. She bit her lip, worried it with her teeth as she waited with big eyes large with fear.

"I forgive you, Granger. I overreacted; I'm not used to people _not _wanting to be seen with me." He said smirking finally.

"I'm sure you aren't. And I'm sorry. We could still go to lunch later; I'll even take you to a wizarding restaurant and pay." She said slyly.

"No. I'll pay." "Why do you always get to pay?"

"Because you're poor," He said grinning.

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's!" She protested.

"Poor." He nagged. He smiled at her pursed lips.

So she wanted to be friends with him, alright.

That was a start.

OoOoOo

"So that's why you were furious. Granger driving you crazy?" Zaibini asked once Hermione left the room.

He had made no attempt to hide his wandering eyes as she slipped past him and he smiled at the blush in her cheeks accompanied by a fierce glare.

"You could say that." Draco said sighing.

"Draco, I'm trying to give you an outlet here. At Hogwarts this is where you go on and on about how annoying that mudblood Gryffindor is-"

"Don't bloody call her that," Draco spat suddenly and Zaibini instantly stopped talking.

"Wh-what?" "….You heard what I said." Draco mumbled and gingerly sat down in the only piece of furniture not broken in the room.

"Wait a minute-I-what-?" A light flashed and Zaibini remembered the easy almost familiar way Hermione said _Draco _and how amused Draco was by her entrance.

As if-

"ARE YOU SHAGGING GRANGER?" He shouted in surprise and Draco cursed him.

"Keep your voice down-"Bloody hell I will! You-I-how did that even happen? As far as I'm concerned you've been very cold about the subject of muggleborns! Was that why you've been so pleasant these last three months? _Are you in a relationship with her?" _

Draco shook his head.

"We're not in a relationship and we're not having sex!" Draco spat.

"But you want to!" Blaise said pointing at Draco accusingly.

"What does that matter?" Draco pushed out between grinding teeth.

"I-I can't believe this! Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, wants to finally date and it's a muggleborn! Not any muggleborn, Gryffindor Princess and brains of the bloody Golden Trio, Granger! HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"Shut up before someone hears you acting like a fool!" Draco spat and pushed Blaise back down in his seat as he leapt up.

"I don't blame you, though, Malfoy. She's filled in all the right areas these days, even her hair is endearing."

"Shut up. And don't bloody look at her like that."

"And you're protective! Is that a blush on your cheeks I see, Malfoy?" Blaise teased grinning even wider if possible.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not before you tell me _how _this started," Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows.

Malfoy sighed and gave in.

He'd tell him the story and then he'd kill him.

OoOoO

"Hermione, oh! I'm so glad to see you!" Ginny said hugging her best friend tightly.

She was still small as ever, but her hair was slightly shorter than it had been at Hogwarts, a "necessity of the trade" she once said referring to her job as seeker for the Howling Harpies. She was still as pretty as ever, red hair perfectly straight and voluminous and more freckles fluttering over her face because of the sun. She was subconscious about the freckles and tried to cover them up with several wizarding charms, all of which she was extremely good at but couldn't seem to perfect when it came to covering the freckles splattered across her nose.

As they walked down the street several heads turned to watch them.

Ginny was famous, the Holyhead Harpies would indeed go to the World Cup at this rate and Ginny was in line for Captain. Hermione's fame was obvious-her exploits during the war were well recorded, of Ron and herself she was considered the second most important figure besides Harry Potter in their trio (according to the _Daily Prophet, _on several occasions Ron had to be placated because of this). She was also, at one point, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the tender age of twenty three and had given that up to become one of the leading Healers in all of the wizarding community. Her exploits however were not nearly as day to day exciting as Ginny's or Ron and Harry's who had become Aurors.

"I'm beginning to wonder about you, Hermione. Ever since Ron you never…dated anyone seriously." Ginny said slyly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea. "Don't start with this, I have no interests in being set up with another suitor."

"And why not? I know a lot of men who would _die _to go out with you but can't reach you or are too awed by you to say anything."

Hermione blushed at that and pushed back her mane of hair.

"Seriously, Ginny, when I'm ready for that _I'll _pick out my own suitors, thank you."

"Hmmm…you sure you're not dating someone already? I've been hearing some interesting tales about you and a mystery man-"_What?"_

"A nurse, who I'm friends with by the way so she doesn't just go out and tell everyone, at least I don't think so, tells me that you've been going out on luncheons now instead of staying in your office. Quite a change, which leaves me to believe that you may in fact be involved with someone." Hermione said nothing, just sipped from her tea cup.

Ginny's eyes widened and she pointed at her friend with glee.

"You are aren't you? Whoo? Who is it? Hermione!"

"Shush! And I'm not going out with him, we're just friends."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me about this friend who you've been going out on regular dates with? Sounds suspicious. Talk up." Ginny demanded.

"We're not dating…but well, it's complicated and if I tell you, you have to promise not to go crazy or spread it all over the place."

"Okay, okay, geesh, I can control myself, 'Mione." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Welll…ummm," She wasn't going out with the guy so why was this so hard? And people would find out eventually anyway so she might as well just take a breath and-

"It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Her tea cup slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

OoOoO

Ah, please review! I thank all of you that have and I really do enjoy the comments. I like knowing people enjoy what I write, hopefully this chapter has been fun to read as well! And I'm sorry about the previous weird format, I don't know why it did that! If anyone knows please tell me!


	3. Back To Friends

THREE

Ginny Weasley was no fool. In fact among her inner circle she was known to be quite clever-frighteningly clever in fact.

Once during the beginning of Harry and Ginny's courtship Harry confided in Hermione that sometimes Ginny Weasley could be extremely manipulative and perceptive, like a purebred Slytherin. It was a trait that he both loved and hated, it was a trait that Ron Weasley especially despised and Hermione was sometimes extremely irritated by.

"Wear the dress." The red head said again leaning back on her elbows on Hermione's bed.

The room was just as cluttered and junky as her office, but for some reason the drab closet was very clean and orderly. Hermione looked at the blue gown chuckling and shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm already dressed, Ginny. Besides, we're just going out for coffee."

"_Brunch. _That's an extremely coupley thing to do and besides, this will be the first time you two are seen together in wizard London. You know reporters will probably be there snapping pictures. Hermi, love, just do as I say. I know best." Ginny said arrogantly flipping her hair over one shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but you have to stop bothering about, Draco. Deal?"

Ginny nodded and then the doorbell rang.

Before Hermione could turn Ginny fixed her with a heated glare and began to walk out of the small room.

"I'll get the door. You. Change. Now."

That was the end of that conversation.

Draco looked at the small cottage and almost laughed.

It was indeed something he pictured Granger living in. A small cottage with a well tended garden that smelled wonderful.

_She always smells wonderful._

All the plants, he noted with a small shake of his head, were non-magical. She probably planted on her hands and knees like a Muggle too.

Small thoughts like that sometimes echoed in the back of Draco's head, like a warning bell. She was muggleborn and a Gryffindor and a part of the Golden Trio that had defeated Lord Voldemort. Malfoy never wanted Voldemort to win the war, but his father did and so did many people he considered to be close friends. She was also extremely proud of her past and blood, arrogantly so which annoyed him to tears.

She was also so pitifully…common-simple.

The thought made him think of his father staring at him from across the room when Draco was younger. One hand wrapped around his cane, the other balled into a fist, but still a serene gentlemanly calm was set upon his face for even in their anger a pureblood man knew to hide his emotions.

"Filth is filth," Lucius had said that day, "It sticks to every clean surface it can find until it stains entirely and irrevocably. Don't associate with the impure, Draco. A halfblood, a Mudblood, a Muggle-you may feel pity for them and try to assist but they will only end up tainting you. Do you understand, my son?"

Draco cringed at the memory and the door to the small cottage opened but instead of wild tumbling brown hair he was met with fiery red and a freckled face of sharp angles and points. The Weaslette had indeed grown to be quite pretty, perhaps that was why Potter had married her.

"Weaslette," He said with obvious distaste pursing his lips.

Her face contorted into anger and she raised her head slightly with an unladylike snort.

"I thought purebloods were supposed to be polite," She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I thought weasels lived in burrows. Where's, Granger?" He asked impatiently trying to look around the girl's small form and into the house.

"She's getting ready still. If this is some plot, Malfoy, some sick plan to hurt her-"

"Ah, yes. You found me out. I intend to give her a bouquet and beat her to death with it during brunch," Malfoy said smirking and raising the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Ginny looked at them in shock and one eyebrow twitched upwards.

"Lilies. Her favorite. How did you know?" Ginny asked.

_Because she told me._

Malfoy just shrugged.

"Draco," Hermione's voice suddenly filled the doorway and Ginny stepped aside as she appeared.

She was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps and a thin black belt. It was casual but not something _she _would customarily wear. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders haphazardly and wild. She wore no makeup and hardly any jewelry, only small pearl earrings.

_She looked perfect._

"Are those for me?" She asked pointing at the bouquet.

Draco gulped and nodded, feeling his palms begin to perspire. Disgusted he calmly pretended to smooth out his gray shirt as she took the bouquet from him.

"Lilies! I love lilies." Hermione said breathing in deeply.

"I know." Draco replied watching her face intently.

She looked up from the flowers, hair draping over the petals and brown honey eyes wide and mischievous. His favorite little dimple was outlined underneath the shadow of her mouth as pretty as any pearl and he heard her laugh gently.

"You're so thoughtful, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"One of us has to be. Not a gift do I get, I suppose you're only a feminist when you don't have to buy gifts." Malfoy said smirking.

"Oh geez, I really don't want to hear you two flirt with each other it's wigging me out." Ginny cried out in despair.

"Well-then take these and leave. Put them in a vase, please." Hermione said politely giving them to Ginny, but her eyes kept moving back to look at Malfoy.

Ginny took the lilies begrudgingly and watched them leave, wondering if Hermione would be upset if she threw them in the fireplace.

They came from Malfoy after all.

"Oh, geez. Wait 'till, Harry hears about this he's going to be wig out so bad," The redhead mumble to herself.

"Oh-just shut up. How can you say that? It is obviously not a ploy against purebloods, it is just a way to try and weed out some of the old laws that led to the prejudice of the war." Hermione said scrunching her face up in annoyance.

Draco looked at her from across the table, languidly shrugging as he leaned back.

"You have this silly idea that everyone but purebloods have to deal with prejudice. What about me, Granger? Strangers who don't know me, who have never talked to me and only know how much money I have and who my bloody father is think I'm a pompous, arrogant ass."

She smirked lightly like a Slytherin and brutishly began pushing her omelet about on her plate.

"But you are a pompous, arrogant ass," She said teasingly.

"Ah, but you say that because you know me." He returned just as teasing.

"Let's just stop talking about this. You always bring it up just to make me angry."

"_I _bring it up? All you talk about is Wizengamot this and blah blah law that and Shacklebolt will pass any law I say because he loves me, loves me, loves me-_ow _you blood brute, Granger." Malfoy hissed rubbing his shoulder where she had hit him across the table.

"You deserve it."

They were sitting across from each other in a well to do restaurant, not as affluent as Malfoy's usual, but quaint. Several eyes had flickered to them instantly the moment they arrived. The waiter even seemed unable to speak until Malfoy made a snapping comment about having him fired. There were reporters trying to sneak in and take pictures, but the management were somewhat not pleased by such antics so many of them who were extremely obvious were thrown out immediately. Some had still sneaked in, carrying small magical cameras that appeared and reappeared with a slight flick of their wands.

"I'm guessing our names will be in the paper by morning. Some poor witch will try to assassinate you for stealing my heart according to _Witch Weekly._" Malfoy said smirking.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head slightly.

"It's not like I'm going out with you-"

"It was just a joke, Granger. Seeing you blush is amusing."

"I hope a pureblood runs you over with his carriage."

"You bleeding, Muggle. We don't use carriages anymore except for special occasions you know."

"Oh really? What about that time when you…"

Hermione Granger walked in to work that morning groggy and in a hurry.

She had a lot to do, including work at the free clinic and she didn't have time to waste.

So when she arrived that morning she hardly noticed a few of the stares directed at her. Not even when people began to giggle and speak quietly when she passed. Not even when some of the witches glared at her with strange, unmitigated fury.

It wasn't until Draco Malfoy practically barged into her office and dropped the _Daily Prophet _onto her desk that she realized what was going on.

"_Bloody hell! What?" _She snapped picking up the article.

Or articles.

Apparently Malfoy had picked up two newspapers, _Witch Weekly _and another magazine that was mainly about quidditch but apparently had a column dedicated to their supposed "relationship".

"Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger, Savior of the Wizarding World and the brightest witch of her time is apparently in a very interesting relationship with Draco Malfoy, heir apparent to the Malfoy name and money as well as the dark magic associated with his sometimes distasteful bloodline of Death Eaters and purebloods. The two were spotted eating brunch today, a very coupley thing to do, laughing, talking and giving each other very flirtatious glances. While no obvious snogging was at hand it was very apparent that there would be soon." Hermione quoted from _Daily Prophet _before throwing it down in anger.

Malfoy looked at her in surprise.

"Granger, I didn't expect you to get so upset about it. It's just an article, we can always clarify that we're not really in a relationship-" He said with a slight wince.

The fact that she was so flustered at the idea of being in a relationship with him did not make him feel at all comfortable.

"No-I, I don't care about that. The media always misinterprets everything. I'm angry that they're so-so-rude. I mean "sometimes distasteful bloodline"? That's so-disrespectful." She fumed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her in confusion and then shook his head in amusement.

"That is what you're upset about? Granger, my bloodline _is_ sometimes distasteful. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater along with many others in my family. The Malfoys were never known for doing good things." He said smiling solemnly.

"Yeah, but, that's no reason to drag you into the mud with them. You've made mistakes in the past but, I think you proved yourself enough during the war. They should respect that." She said angrily.

Malfoy smiled and that warm feeling spread through him again.

He wasn't sure if she really truly cared about him or if it was just another fact of Gryffindor truth, honor and sense of right and wrong. Either way she was adorable and he wanted to have his way with her while she was blushing and her eyes were filled with fire.

Malfoy stepped forward and softly moved a strand of her wild hair from her eyes. The same hand trailed down the side of her face and across her cheek before sliding down her neck and ending on her shoulder.

Hermione looked at him in complete and utter surprise. Her eyes were open and so was her mouth in an unladylike fashion that Malfoy simply laughed at.

"You're fucking adorable, Granger." He said laughing.

And then he kissed her.

Hermione was beyond confused.

He was staring down at her-_smiling _not smirking but smiling and he was absolutely gorgeous-and then his hand moved. It swept the hair from her eyes and traveled down her cheek to softly caress her neck. He watched her with such intensity that she was sure she was blushing a deep red and her thighs clenched together at his hungry look.

"You're fucking adorable, Granger," He said and then his mouth was against hers.

He was soft and gentle. His mouth eased over hers with a tenderness that was extremely playful and frustratingly teasing. She groaned against his mouth and his tongue intertwined with hers before he pressed against her with a deep hum of approval.

She whimpered when he lightly bit her bottom lip and he groaned at the sound, before slipping one hand beneath her thigh and lifting her up.

Somehow she was against the desk with him between her legs and his mouth suddenly harsh and savage. He was cursing, murmuring, running his hands from her hips to underneath her breasts, still pressing what she assumed was the hard presence of his arousal between her heat.

Gods, Gods, it felt so good to feel him there and she bucked with a whimper of absolute need she had never felt before.

His response was a deep growl of approval.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-_bloody Merlin, _Hermione. I'm going to shag you so hard._" _He promised with another growl and pushed her further back onto the table.

Hermione's mind clicked at the sound of his promising growl and she began to slowly pull away.

"Draco-wait-"

"Fuck waiting, Granger. You've been bloody driving me barmy. All I can think about is how deep I want to be inside your cun-"

"Draco!" Hermione shushed like a schoolteacher and covered his mouth.

He groaned against her hand and removed it irritably.

"Bloody what?"

"I can't. Especially not here."

"And why not?"

"Because I work here, that's why. I'm not going to…have-you know-where I work that's just unseemly."

Draco groaned angrily.

"Then bloody where? I'll apparate us right now. Hmm? My place? Your place? I'll rent us the best bloody hotel in Morocco and shag you numb for a month." He promised suddenly peppering her neck with kisses.

His hands began to move against her again and she mewled as one brushed the underside of her left breast.

"Draco st-stop. I can't just leave work."

"Hell, Granger, then when? Hmm? Gotta beg you? That's what you want cause I bloody will if you just tell me when, Hermione." He murmured as he began to lightly lick the small vulnerable junction between her neck and shoulder.

"I don't know." She whimpered.

"What?" He stopped to look up at her in surprise.

"Draco. Draco I've never-I've never-"

His eyes widened in absolute shock and horror as if she had just revealed she was a hippogriff in disguise.

"You're a fuckin' virgin, Granger?"

She blushed and then looked at him angrily.

"Yes I am. I don't see why you're so surprised-"

"Because you're bloody twenty five, Granger, your cherry should've been well popped by now-"

"By Merlin you're such a-such a womanizing pig. That's all you want isn't it? Sex, sex and more sex. Well I-I want my first to be with someone I care about so you can just-you can just go to hell-" She snapped and then picked up a book and threw it at him.

Surprised Draco ducked with a slight yelp and then ducked again as another came flying after.

"Stop acting like a Muggle, Granger. Bloody-bloody stop throwing books at me-let me explain-!"

"So-so I'm not well versed in-in sex like your other dolls. So what? I happen to take great pride in waiting for the right man and-"

"Bloody shut up, Granger. I don't bleeding care. It's fine. It's fine if that's what you want, I'm not going to pressure you into having sex with me or become upset because you won't."

"Oh. Really?" She asked in surprise, a little sheepish now considering the mess of thrown books on the floor.

"Really," Draco said smiling back at her.

"I-I guess I just didn't expect you to understand. I," She looked at the floor and sighed, "Oh Gods, I don't know what is even going on between us. One moment we're-we're great and then the next you make me want to kill you. I-agh! I mean-I know the kind of girls you go out with and I'm not going to have sex with you anytime soon. But-can we still be-be friends at least?"

Malfoy sighed and lightly touched the dimple beneath her lip.

Perhaps it was for the best. If he had just had sex with her perhaps his obsession would have disappeared. But if he truly entered a relationship it was probable that he would sink deeper and deeper into obsession. He adored Granger as a friend and although his libido cried out otherwise he did not want to enter into the aftermath of friends, family and society for entering into a relationship with a Muggleborn.

And she was not even his type.

She was beautiful in a classic way, but not like the blond long legged models he "dated" in France with questionable Veela heritage. Or the wealthy voluptuous heiresses he "dated" in Italy. She was nothing like the type of women he preferred-cultured women who were demure, who didn't speak above a certain tone and who understood the responsibilities and manners of a pureblood.

Women who weren't blood virgins.

"Yeah. We can still be friends, Granger."

She sighed and then smiled tentatively up at him.

A part of him felt like a fool for saying yes, but he didn't understand why.

"I'm really sorry I tried to hit you with my books." She said.

Malfoy chuckled and pinched her cheek.

"I'm really sorry you're not a trollop, Granger," He replied.


	4. Something ElseMaybe

FOUR

_He slipped two fingers inside of her and she leaned back against the bed, her mouth opened to scream and he swallowed it hungrily, grabbing her mass of curls and pulling her entire body back like a bow. _

_ "I want to make you cream. I want to taste it and then I want to fill you up." He growled and around his fingers she squeezed so fucking hard his eyes rolled in his head. _

_ Bloody hell. _

The alarm woke him up and Draco Malfoy screamed at his wand to shut up.

Next to him the woman stirred and he practically screamed at her as well. She had brown hair, small body-wider hips than he wanted, but the waist was perfect, almost like-

Hell.

He wanted to lick his fingers to figure out if it really was a dream. But then he realized halfway before putting them in his mouth that he didn't even know what Granger tasted like.

"Probably like cream." He said to himself and sighed rubbing his hardening erection.

Next to him the unknown woman stirred and he sighed.

He'd put her to use one more time before kicking her out.

Ginny left to continue as Seeker, but not before giving Hermione a lecture about not trusting Malfoy.

Ron and Harry sent her howlers demanding answers about Malfoy and her pictures in recent tabloids. She simply sent several letters explaining that she was friends with whoever she wished to be. She felt extremely proud of herself, but also very glad that she would not have to speak to either of them while they were still away on secret Auror business. They sent innocuous letters after that warning her to be careful.

Her relationship with Malfoy was awkward at first because of the kiss, but after they picked up just as easily and went about their lives in the same manner.

She was a workaholic and put all of her extra time into her free clinic, while Malfoy was crushing hearts at his company with his raving temper and dropping girls left and right.

Eventually it seemed the tabloids learned that they weren't a couple and began to refer to Hermione as Draco's BFF, which Blaise commented on being against as he was the real best friend forever and Hermione was certainly not best friend material. Blaise and Hermione hardly saw each other, although she was somewhat sure that he did not want to be associated with a muggleborn.

Things were peachy, simple and as they should be.

Perhaps they would not have even changed for years to come if not for the letter to the ball.

Narcissa Malfoy was holding a ball for a fundraiser for different charities and invited Hermione. In return for coming Narcissa would give a considerable amount of the proceeds to her free clinic. Or so the beautiful golden script on the crisp white parchment said.

Hermione pursed her lips considering the offer.

Lucius Malfoy hopefully wouldn't be there, but considering that his wife was the one managing the event that was unlikely. But she still needed funding for the clinic…

Jack knocked on her door and waved an identical looking letter around in excitement.

"Did you get one, Granger? Bloody hell, we'll have enough money in the clinic to build a new wing." He said in excitement.

He was a lean guy with a very athletic figure. He could have been a Seeker for any quidditch team he wanted, but instead he chose to be a Healer. He was one year younger than Hermione and Head Boy in his year as well as a fantastic potion master. He looked somewhat like Harry with disheveled black hair, but with dark blue eyes that made his handsome face look piercing.

"Yes I did. I was trying to decide whether I should go or not. But since you received an invitation as well perhaps I should just let you go. That way we can still get the necessary funding for the clinic," Hermione said.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No way, Granger. You're going with me. I can't stand those stiff necks."

"Well neither can I and none of them particularly like _me._ You're a pureblood, Jack, I'm sure they would much rather have you there._" _

"Pish posh, she invited you didn't she? Besides, I can't stand these kind of events. They make me so nervous. You have to be there to stop me from crashing into waiters and tables or singing drunk karaoke-"

Hermione laughed and shrugged.

"I suppose I do then."

"Every time I tell you anything you bloody laugh your stupid head off, Blaise. I'm getting fuckin' tired of it."

"Well what do you expect of me? It's hilarious," Blaise said evenly.

He readjusted his black tie in the mirror.

"No it's not. I can't even sleep I keep having these vivid dreams about shagging her in every possible position. I can practically taste her, drink her down-I'm going to lose a bloody nut over this, Blaise. I can't even fuck her out of me-I can't bloody get _off _at all. She's ruining my life." He lamented into his hands.

"Perhaps if you stopped following her around like a lost puppy you would be able to get over her."

"Shut up, Blaise. We're still friends. If you weren't so afraid of your image you would probably be friends with her as well. Once you get past that innate Gryffindor valor she's fantastic."

Blaise scoffed.

"I can't believe the Malfoy heir is telling me I'm worried about my pureblood image. I think she poisoned you with Gryffindor fever."

"She poisoned me with something," Draco said sullenly.

"Oh stop being a baby. Margaret looks smashing. I'm sure she'll please you very well tonight." Blaise said.

"Probably not," Draco said scoffing.

He didn't want to discuss his date.

She was gorgeous but her voice was like nails and she kept clinging to him like a bat.

"Whatever. She's driving me crazy."

"Are you two ready yet?" Mrs. Malfoy asked knocking on the door.

Draco opened it and smiled down at the small form of his mother.

"Of course."

"Oh and you look lovely," She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

She was a beautiful woman herself with a row of pearls and a simple silk white gown and extremely expensive ivory robes with lace and what appeared to be tastefully interwoven diamonds along the slim sleeves. Her platinum hair was pulled up into a bun.

She and her son were very close, but he hardly visited the manor due to his father's presence.

"Thank you, mother. Is-father going to be there today?"

"Ah, no. Your father has refused to take part in my attempts to repair the way the world sees the Malfoy image. He is…stubborn but I'm sure he will eventually come around, your father," She said solemnly and then looked back at him frowning.

"Hmm-no, wear the gray shirt tonight, Draco, it suits you better. And your Italian shoes as well. I believe you may want to make a very good impression on our guests tonight," She said with an air of mystique before kissing his cheek again and walking away.

Draco watched her go and then turned to Blaise with a frown.

"She has that bloody smug look again. She's up to something."

The festivities were grand and so was the Malfoy Mansion.

Narcissa Malfoy outdid herself with a beautiful pearl chandelier and small animated swans made of ice that fluttered in a centerpiece of swirling ice. There were emerald decorations and silverware gleaming bright.

Every person that arrived was of extreme importance or a pureblood and despite what she assumed there were many fun events to partake in.

Hermione was quite pleased and very surprised.

Jack was pleased as well, but that was probably because he had sampled quite a lot of champagne.

"It is very beautiful. You're beautiful too," He said suddenly.

Hermione blushed and removed the flute glass from his hands shaking her head in amusement.

"Stop drinking, Jack. You're practically swerving on your feet,"

"Hmmm. It's a party though, Hermione, and I wouldn't have the courage if I didn't drink any wine." He said coyly.

"Courage?" Hermione asked frowning.

He smiled and leaned forward, placing a warm and almost chaste kiss against her lips.

Hermione blushed ruby red again.

"I've always had a crush on you. I'm not very good at asking women out, I'm probably ruining my chances now anyway. But-"

He was interrupted by a very loud voice clearing his throat.

Frowning Hermione looked up from her table and right into the eyes of Draco Malfoy who seemed to be less then pleased.

"Is that Granger?" Draco had asked.

Margaret was still trying to join with him at the hip but as soon as he spotted Hermione dressed in a pink gown that hung on her curves and then draped elegantly to the floor he forgot everything.

Her hair was half up with a simple bow.

She was always so damn simple, his Granger, but sometimes strangely elegant. She could be a common brute sometimes but she always stood straight and smiled graciously like any pureblood.

"Looks like it," Blaise said with a whistle of approval, "She _is _a looker these days isn't she? And who is that lucky bloke with her? Looks like Potter."

"It isn't," Draco said frowning as he spotted the dark haired man.

The man in question was smiling at Hermione like a loved sick puppy. His hands were intertwined with hers and Hermione was laughing, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"She's blushing. What the fuck is that about?" Draco demanded.

"Draco. How about we slip into the bathroom, hmmm?" Margaret asked in a purr.

Any other night he would have considered her request but at the moment his blood was thumping so loud he couldn't hear her. Shaking her off of his arm he glared at the couple across the room and practically reached for his wand when that little _snot _leaned forward and kissed Hermione boldly on the lips.

"That twisted, little nothing. Bloody shut up and get off of my arm, Margaret." Draco snapped and stomped forward across the hall.

"Draco! Draco don't make a bloody scene you idiot! Bloody sod wait a second-" Blaise tried to whisper quietly after him.

"I'm probably ruining my chances anyway. But-"

Draco cleared his throat loudly as he approached their table, both hands on his hips.

Hermione looked up at him in wonder.

"Oh! Draco. I should have known you would be here, it is your mother's party." She said innocently.

"Who is this?" Draco demanded pointing at the man across the table from her.

"Put your finger down. Only rude children do that. This is my colleague, Dr. Jack Nicholson. He helps at the free clinic with me." She said.

Jack had the audacity to smile at Draco kindly and hold out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Your mother has really outdone herself." He said kindly still smiling.

Draco clenched his fists and ignored the man staring at Hermione with rising anger.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Granger? Please. Now." He barked.

Hermione scoffed in confusion.

"Stop being so rude, Malfoy. Jack was trying to be polite-"

"I don't giving a bloody flying fuck about, Jack, Granger. I need to talk to you and if you don't bloody get up I'll make a buggering spectacle and drag you out-"

"The hell you will," Jack spat standing up in anger.

"Wait. Wait. Just be calm. He's just being a prat, Jack. I'll see you in a moment okay?" She said smiling.

Jack frowned at Malfoy and then nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right here, then."

He didn't say a word.

He flew down the hallways, winding down intricate paths that led in several directions with such quickness that Hermione couldn't yell because she was trying to catch her breath and keep up.

Finally he opened one of the many rooms and they both walked inside.

For a moment she gaped at the luxurious bed of emerald velvet sheets and the silver adornments that lined the marble fireplace and the dark wood dresser. There were pictures everywhere of Narcissa and an occasional one of Lucius, but many of the pictures were of Draco and his band of Slytherins. After a quick perusal she realized this was his room!

"What the fuck were you doing?" Draco demanded.

"What? What were you doing being an ass to my date-"

"Your date? That bumbling idiot was your date? He probably couldn't even tie his own shoes, Granger, what the hell were you thinking?"

"He's a handsome, decent, intelligent man who is kind and generous. That's what I was thinking so shut your stupid gob, ferret!"

"Ah! So it's back to old names, eh? Well then, Granger, let me tell you that your little Potter substitute is hardly worthy-"

"Oh? And that blond insipid thing clamoring up your arm was? Just shut up, Malfoy, I didn't say a word about your date so why're you-"

"So you _did _notice I was here but just didn't bloody come see me? Ane besides that-what the fuck do you even think this is? A zoo? A bloody circus for rejected animals to be invited and-"

"You are a pompous, whiny-"

"Coarse, plain, muggleborn-"

Somehow one of them jumped and the other responded.

He pushed her against the door, practically slammed her against it and she groaned in pure exhilaration as his mouth slanted against hers, demanding furious entry. He groaned, bit her lips and collarbone, ran his hands across her long curves and squeezed the top of her round derriere before grinding desperately against her.

"Damn it, Granger you drive me crazy-"

"Shut up, all you do is talk-" She snapped and grabbed his face pulling his mouth back.

He lifted her up so her legs draped around his waist and she mewed as he began to rock against her, pushing his erection hard and fast against her as her dress rode higher and higher up her thigh. She didn't understand what was happening. Thoughts flew from her mind replaced by a hand dangerously moving up and over the underside of her bare leg. Reason escaped her as he sucked the skin of her neck between his teeth and made harsh, savage promises as he pushed harder and harder.

That feeling of almost completion made her whimper and buck beneath him.

"Fuck. I want to bury myself inside of you. Make me crazy, you're always buggering everything by just looking at me. I want eat you out, feast on your cunny. I keep having this dream about it. I have to know what you taste like. Hmmm, come on, love. Let me. Let me taste her." His eyes were black, dark and glazed over.

One hand reached between them and dipped underneath the line of her panties, slowly moving his fingers across the source of her need.

She moaned and arched her back against his slow entreaty and he continued to watch her with a look that was become increasingly predatory. He moved his hand up and down against her lips, humming in appreciation at the wetness collected there before retreating to suck his fingers in his mouth.

His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck. Vanilla and honey. That's what you taste like.. " He murmured and reached down again for another taste but she caught his wrist, staring at him flushed and confused.

"Draco wait. I already told you-"

He sighed and his forehead thumped against the door in irritation.

"I could make it really good for you, Granger. I promise you that." He rumbled and she shivered.

"No, Draco." She choked out and he stepped away from her in frustration.

"You can't deny there's something between us, Hermione."

"I can't deny that, but-I-I'm not going to have sex with you because of random lust."

"I'm pretty sure that was more than _random _lust, you silly bint."

"Stop insulting me you pompous arse!"

"You're the one who always insults _me _and thinks it's okay."

"Because it is okay-"

"I-"

Malfoy clenched his teeth.

"If we don't stop arguing I'm going to slam you into the wall again, Granger, virgin be damned." He growled between clenched teeth.

She blushed and looked away tapping her right foot apprehensively.

"Maybe I should just go back to the party."

"With him?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"With her?" She barked back, "What did you think? That I'd just be your little secret while you prance about with pureblood women in public?"

_That's kind of exactly what I was thinking-or-I don't bleeding know!_

Malfoy pursed his lips and didn't say a word.

"I thought so. You're a coward, you'll always be a coward, Malfoy. Gods-I don't even want to look at you." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Malfoy balled his fists.

"Stupid bint," He yelled at the closed door.

The ball had gone splendidly, all except for one detail of course.

Narcissa Malfoy exhaled and watched the house elves begin to clean up, snapping their hands and dissolving the fountain of ice swans.

Draco was standing behind her, looking frustrated and tired. That woman Margaret nowhere to be seen thankfully.

"Yes, mother?" He asked.

"You don't sound very excited to talk to me," She said with an almost pout.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I am it's just been a long day, mother."

"Hmmm, has it? I wonder why." She said with a smug smile, a smile her son had inherited from _her _and not Lucius.

She walked forward and smoothed out his gray shirt.

"I'm not some idiot, you know, Draco. I know you well enough to know when you're not happy and sometimes why you're not happy. I see that Granger girl's picture in the news with you everyday and yet you were with Margaret tonight. That is-very strange to me."

Draco blinked at her in surprise.

"I don't see what's wrong with being friends with her, she's not-"

" I'm not your father. I was raised with certain prejudices and I do believe and adhere to them in many situations, but…you are my son. A long time ago I thought that being a pureblood meant I had no time for happiness, that it was foolishness. I will not allow you to make the same mistake. If she is a Mud-a muggleborn I have no concerns as long as you don't and I can tell from tonight, the way you reacted to seeing her with that Healer that you are indeed enamored with the girl." Narcissa said raising one eyebrow arrogantly.

Draco gaped.

"Wha-what I don't-"

"Perhaps we did try to enforce prejudices within you but it was you that turned at the end of the war and it was you who already took the first step to become friends with the muggleborn. It was also you that distanced yourself from your father and his prejudices. So why are you still afraid, hmmm? What are you still afraid of?"

"She's a bloody muggleborn, mother. I'm a pureblood. We're entirely different classes of people." Draco said scoffing, "Being her friend is one thing, being in a relationship is another entirely,"

"Is that so? And Margaret, with all her pureblood faculties I suppose has all the qualities to become your wife?"

"What? Wife? Of course not-"

"Then who, Draco? These girls you keep bringing back and forth, it's ridiculous. You're a man now and you need to see the future and none of these women deserve you. None of them would be able to care for my son for who he is entirely. Except that muggleborn witch," Narcissa said with some obvious irritation.

"Mother, I don't want to have this conversation right now. You're-I'm not trying to marry, Granger, I don't want to be in a relationship with her either."

"Perhaps you should. You need some sense, Draco, it's time to grow up, my son."

Hermione came home fuming.

She practically tore off her gown and put on pajamas. She picked up Crookshanks muttering all the while and grabbed a large box of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

_I'm going to watch tv, eat ice cream with my cat and forget all about stupid Malfoy and his stupid hair and stupid eyes and hands-_

The doorbell rang and Hermione exhaled in anger.

Turning to Crookshanks she shook her head and scratched his chin.

"Everyone always lets me down but you," She hurried to get up and looked out through the peephole.

"Oh, bloody hell."

Wrenching the door open she glared up at the object of her current anger.

"Draco. I'm really angry with you so what the hell-"

Draco stepped forward, grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Stepping back he looked at her with obvious apprehension, rubbing his palms against his pants.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. Don't bloody say anything right now-every time your brow crinkles like that you're going to interrupt me and fuck everything I want to say up so just-let me say this. I'm bloody sorry about how I treated you and your date; I had no right to interfere. But I would not change what I did. To me you're…you're mine, Granger, alright. I can't stand the idea of anyone else touching you."

Hermione looked up at him in shock and then put her hands on her hips.

"And so what? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means-I mean-fuck stop glaring at me," He said rubbing his eyes.

Hermione sighed and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face.

"I think we both know there's been something…strange between us, but-we're from two different worlds. I'm-"

"Gryffindor Princess Know It All-"

"And you're a Slytherin Jackass," She said smirking, "Whatever there is between us I-I don't think it would work. I don't think you really want whatever garbage the media, your family or your friends would give you for dating me and honestly I'm not going to wait until you're fine with being seen in a relationship with me. And even then I-I don't know if I would want to be bothered with you either. You're rude, shallow, insensitive-"

"Bloody-shut up, Granger!" Draco snapped.

"It's true. I'm not trying to be mean-"

"You're never trying to be mean but no matter what you say you are! That's your problem Granger you think you know everything but you don't! You're a know it all and painfully crude. A Gryffindor goodie two shoes. You complain about everything, you sigh and moan and nag me every moment and you _NEVER _bloody shut up about how unfair the world is as if I care how bleeding horrible the life of a servant elf or a stupid hypogriff or anyone else is! Why should I bleeding care? Fuck, Granger, you just never shut up." He yelled.

They stood there huffing, glaring at each other with hands balled into fists.

Hermione turned away from him. Knowing she would either hit him or jump him if she kept staring.

"Gods. Just-what do you want?" Hermione demanded pulling her hair.

Draco paused and blew out a sigh.

"I just. Hell Granger you're beautiful. You're irritating but I like that. I like that you fight with me that you're all balls, Granger and you're not afraid of anything. Every time you scream at me I'm ready to take you. I just-you make me angry but I…I like you alright and…I want to try…"

"What?" She asked him frowning.

"I want to try bloody being in a relationship with you alright? Fuck you make everything so sodding uncomfortable." Draco snapped.

"Well-you know-I want to be in a relationship with you too but-you-you make everything so-so _sodding _difficult!" Hermione snapped back.

"Oh-sod it!"

Draco slammed the door behind him and kissed her.


End file.
